happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Rocking the House
Rocking the House is an HTFF fan episode, where Rockland uses his powers to try and save lives, to varying amounts of success. Starring *Rockland Featuring *Fische *Cassandra *Deathy *Alastair *Lila *Carla *Burns *Eye *Fleabag *Rookie *Kelly and Thomas Appearing *Carson *Buggy *Axton *Kim *Spring *Winter *Autumn *Blythe *Cutely *Klaus *Kettle *Caramel *Dawn Plot Rockland is sleeping in his rock house on his rock bed. He wakes up, yawning, and walks outside of his house. He uses telekinesis to tear a large flat rock from the ground and flies to the city, looking around to see if there is anyone he can save. Below, Axton is sitting on the steps to his house, tossing a rock up and down in his hand. he sees a car heading down the road, belonging to Deathy, and he smirks. Axton throws the rock at Deathy's car, causing the car to swerve towards a propane store. Rockland sees this and uses his powers to cause a large stone wall to shoot out from the ground in front of the car. the car hits the wall and Deathy is thrown through the windshield and hits the wall, flipping over it and smashing through the window of the propane store, hitting a tank and causing it to explode, killing Deathy if he wasn't already dead. Rockland, unaware Deathy has been killed, believes he's done a good job and flies off. Rockland continues flying on his earth platform, until he hears several gunshots from below. He lands the platform and sees Rookie, Kelly, and Thomas exchanging gunshots with Eye and Fleabag outside of a bank. Rookie drunkenly shoots himself in the foot. He screams in pain, distracting the other two officers. Eye shoots Kelly in the chest, seemingly killing her. Thomas takes cover as Rockland runs up to the fray. Seeing Rookie's injured foot, he decides to take him to the hospital after dealing with the criminals. Eye and Fleabag fire at Him, though he manages to deflect bullets back with his shell, seriously injuring Fleabag, who limps away, leaving Eye to deal with them. Rockland attempts to rush Eye, only to trip and fall. Eye walks up to him, about to kill him, only to be suddenly shot in the head. The person who shot him is revealed to be Kelly, having survived due to her bulletproof vest. By this point, Rookie has bled out. Rockland, unaware of this, picks up his body and drops it off at the hospital. Meanwhile, Fische and Cassandra are sitting at an outside table, arguing with each other,when Fische's phone rings. He answers it, as Fleabag tells him that the heist was a failure and that Eye is dead. Fische yells in anger, unable to comprehend how this could have happened, while Cassandra chastises him, claiming he cares more about his stupid heists than his own wife. The two argue even more, until Winter, who's sitting with Autumn, yells at them to shut up. Fische pulls a knife on Winter, who screams. Rockland hears this and descends, landing on Winter and Autumn's table, crushing Autumn's legs under it's weight, who screams in pain. Rockland orders Fische to stop. Fische tries to attack him, and Rockland throws a rock at him, injuring his head. Meanwhile, Autumn attempts to saw her legs off with a knife. eventually, she manages to saw them off, just as Rockland leaves with Fische to bring him to the police. Rockland drops him in front of the police station, further injuring him. Rockland Continues looking around for people to save, and sees Carla being harassed by Alastair. He lands the platform near them and tells Alastair off, before leaving to find more people to save. Alastair and Carla look at each other in confusion. Rockland then sees Burns starting a fire. He lands, telling Burns that what he's doing is wrong, as the fire spreads. He notices the fire and panics, flying the platform over to the city's dam, shooting a large rock at it, destroying the dam. Water begins to flood out from the destroyed dam into the city.people are swept away in the waves,including Klaus, Dawn, Kettle and Caramel. Blythe sees the water crashing towards her and a crowd. she creates a large forcefield around herself and the crowd. Though she strains to keep the shield up, and it begins to crack, the water eventually dissipates and Blythe lets go, collapsing on the floor and throwing up. After a couple seconds, she gets back up, and the crowd of people she saved run up to her, cheering. Rockland, unaware of the damage he's done to the city, calls it a day, and goes back to his rock house. Moral "Never vote 3rd party!" Deaths *Deathy is killed either when he hits the wall or when the propane store blows up. *Rookie bleeds out after shooting himself in the foot. *Eye is shot in the head by Kelly. *Autumn might have bled out after sawing her legs off with the knife. (debatable) *Klaus, Dawn, Kettle and Caramel are swept away in the flood. Injuries *Rookie shoots himself in the foot. (before death) *Kelly is possibly injured when Eye shoots her in the chest (debatable) *Fleabag is hit with is own bullets when they deflect off of Rockland's shell. *Autumn's legs are crushed under Rockland's rock platform before sawing her legs off. *Fische is hit by a rock thrown at him by Rockland, and is dropped in front of the police station by Rockland. *Blythe badly strains herself trying to keep he forcefield up. Trivia *This is the debut of Rockland, Cassandra, and possibly some other characters. (tfw you don't remember what episodes my OCs are in lel) *The propane shop is the same one from one of the previous episodes, The Big Job. *There were 2 deleted scenes: **Kim exclaiming about how she hated her job before being swept away; while she still appears in the episode, she is not in the forcefield. **Buggy would be in his house, deciding to open the blinds, seeing the flood, before shutting them again after seeing it. Unlike Kim, he appears in the forcefield. *The fates of the characters not swept away or in the forcefield are unknown. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Deadlydark's Episodes Category:Season 103 episodes